Team Cero
Team Cero is a group of Arrancar that specialize in combo Ceros. Each teammate also has an individual, specialized Cero. All three happen to be Adjuchas-level Arrancar, though they are trying to recruit Vasto-Lordes (with little success). Team Cero has existed for years with rotating members. Jasmin Tenné (Deceased) Appearance Pale skin, blue eyes, and long, burnt-orange hair in a ponytail. Dresses in an orange jumpsuit with a belt full of pockets. Katana in a diagonal strap going from her right shoulder to her left hip. Personality Full of pent up rage, Jasmin loves fighting and killing. Even though she is an Arrancar, she still cannibalizes Hollows (as well as regular Pluses), which disgusts her two teammates; nevertheless, they put up with that habit. When Jasmin licks her lips, it's a sign that she has targeted a specific individual for a meal. She's never eaten a Shinigami before and can't wait. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As an Adjuchas-level Arrancar, Jasmin has high spiritual power. Expert Swordsman Specialist Sonido Expert Cero Master - Orange *'Cero Rasuradora: '(Razor Cero) An orange cero forms in Jasmin's palm, then three spikes extend from the cero, forming a triskelion. Maximum slicing power. *'Bala' Resurrection Demasiado '(Excessive Meal) -- Released with "Engullir, Demasiado!" (Gulp/Swallow, Demasiado!). Jasmin's body seems to split in two as a horizontal line spreads across her navel. Instead, her stomach becomes a new mouth, with teeth extending from both the top and bottom, and the spine holding the 'mouth' together. Jasmin's mobility becomes near zero, because any excessive movement will cause her body to literally fall into two pieces. *'Cero Glotón -- Jasmin lets out what seems to be a Cero blast from her second 'mouth', but is actually a vacuum-like blast that will suck everything that's caught in it at high speeds back into her body. This will send them into a pocket dimension, Jasmin's stomach, where they'll be slowly digested by pools of acid. It is possible to escape this dimension by destroying its walls with Bankai-level attacks, which will also severely hurt Jasmin. Alan Dinn (Deceased) Appearance Dark skin tones (vaguely Arabian facial features), curly brown hair. Wears black sweatpants and a lime green sweater. Keeps twin knives in the front pocket of his sweater. Personality Enthusiastic and highly talkative, Alan is impatient and likes to finish fights as early as possible. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As an Adjuchas-level Arrancar, Alan has high spiritual power. Swordsman Specialist Sonido Master Cero Master - Lime Green *'Cero Cinco:' (Five Ceros) Five lime green cero form, one at the tip of each finger, then condense into one large cero at his palm. Bala-level speed. *'Bala' Resurrection Genio (Genie) -- Released with "Subyugar, Genio!" (Subjugate, Genie!). Alan's body becomes a mass of sickly green smoke, connected to a statue of a five-headed ogre. The smoke then becomes a genie-like figure, made of pure Cero energy. *'Invulnerability' -- Alan's genie form can't be attacked, as its Cero form will just hurt whatever comes into contact with it. Attacking or destroying the statue won't technically hurt Alan, however it will destabilize him and he'll have trouble staying solidified. *'Enhanced Cero' -- All of Alan's attacks will have their destructive power amplified; even a regular punch will feel like a Cero. Sir Bhlewos Beastslayer (Deceased) (Deceased) Appearance Tall and with light skin. Long, dark blue hair. Wears cloth and leather similar to the outfit of Medieval peasants; keeps his longsword on a sheath on his belt. Personality Serious and no-nonsense, Bhlewos is the most committed to recruiting more members into the team. He hates the other two members but tolerates them for now, though he plans to get rid of them once he gets more members. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As an Adjuchas-level Arrancar, Bhlewos has high spiritual power. Expert Swordsman Specialist Hierro Master 'Cero Master '- Dark Blue *'Cero Cono: '(Cone Cero) A dark blue cero forms in Bhlewos's palm, then a cone grows from it, with the base of the cone at Bhlewos's palm and the tip facing the target. The cero is fired with the cone spinning like a drill. Maximum Destructive Power. * *Bala Resurrection 'Caballero '(Knight) - Released by "End his Life, Caballero!" Becomes covered in vaguely skeletal Medieval armor, complete with a helmet with visor. Sword-arms. Enhanced Hierro in this form. *'''Cero Blades: '''Can coat his sword-arms in cero energy, and also fire them off in blade-shaped arcs. * Shared Powers and Abilities '''Cero Sincretico: '''The members of Team Cero combine their cero and shoot it at their target. This is able to severely injure Vasto-Lorde Arrancar and average Captains (Tier 2), but leaves the users drained of Reiryoku. John Doe A reserve member of the Team, John Doe is not allowed to fight with the others because he is 'too weak'. A Gillian-level Arrancar, John Doe's task is instead to stay in Hueco Mundo and recruit new members to the team, as well as gather intelligence using his abilities. Since the death of Team Cero's main team, John Doe has become the unspoken leader, and was the one who made the decision to join Seifuku's Army. Powers and Abilities Resurrecion Multiplicadas (Multiplicate) - Released with the phrase "Divide, Multiplicadas!" John Doe's other devoured personalities manifest themselves in teh shape of clones, made with a singular purpose given at the beginning of the Resurrecion. They are handy for gathering intelligence, but no good in battle, usually falling with one attack. Plot The leader of Team Cero, Bhlewos, engaged Lance Valerian in battle after the latter and Jean-Ali defeated an army of Gillian trying to invade Soul Society. After refusing Lance's offer to join his Order of the Pure, Bhlewos attacked, quickly using his Resurreccion. Even so, he was still overpowered, and killed by Lance who recognized him as the knight who captured him when both were alive. Jasmin and Alan, who arrived at the Gate too late to assist, debated whether to attack Lance and Ali or retreat. Soon after, they chose to attack, hoping Lance would be weakened enough so that they could take him down together. They use Cero Sincretico, which wounds Lance, and then both use Resurreccions. Jasmin attempts to devour Lance, who instead kills her with his Zanpakuto. This frightens Alan and makes him attempt to flee, though he is shortly killed by Lance again. John Doe ordered a recruitment drive, recruiting replacement members as well as searching for the Source of artificial Arrancarization. However, Smiley was way ahead of them, finding it first and then striking a deal with John Doe: Team Cero would join Seifuku's Army, gain access to the Source, and return provide them with the information they had obtained on Seireitei during their invasion.